


Wait, are you serious?

by EBBAisGay



Series: Detroit: Become Something [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Fuck You David Cage, Character Study, Dialogue-Only, I am making everyone gay in this fucking game, I just wanted to first get an ideea of the characters, M/M, My second fanfic on here, but my first for this fandom, by writing a confession scene I guess???, english isn't my first language btw, i love that tag idk why sdfggfdsa, no beta we die like men, so if I have any grammar mistakes oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: RK900 confesses to Gavin.A first try for the characters. Read the tags.





	Wait, are you serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried doing this. It's literally almost 10 pm when im posting this and I did it in like half hour. Great.  
> The first line is Gavin and the second RK900.  
> Also can this be categorized a character study? I don't think so but I tried to get a grip on them I guess  
> Enjoy!

“...”

“...”

“W-wait hold the phuck up. What do you mean by that-”

“I mean exactly what I just said-”

“Are you making fun of me or something? This is supposed to be a joke-”

“No! It isn’t, can’t you just listen-”

“NO! No. I just need to fucking, I don’t know, take it in, phuck.”

“...”

“... Uhg, look. I really don’t- don’t do- FUCK, fuck fuck fuck fuck ok, phucking hell.”

“...”

“ I don’t do mushy feelings. The fucking soft kind I guess, uh you-you know? Crushes and all of that. This goes to any fucking feeling as well like anger and shit. I’m either 100% feeling something or not and that’s it. And really my fucking anxiety hasn’t fucking helped at all to be phucking honest. So. This only has three outcomes.”

“...Yes?”

“You either one- are truly fucking with me or something because you and the other plastic asshole thought it would be funny to mess me up.”

“We would neve-”

“TWO. You aren’t actually feeling the way you are saying you do but think that some phucking platonic feelings you got for me are more.”

“Detective I can tell what I fee-”

“And THREE. You actually aren’t phucking with me and some-fucking-how you feel the same way. Is that correct?”

“The outcomes you have deducted or the last one being true?”

“I don’t- phuck. Yes I guess, both.”

“... Well. I think that I should tell you why the first two are wrong.”

“What? No just answer me-”

“Now it’s my turn to talk Detective. They are both inherently wrong. First of all, Connor would never do such a thing as he isn’t that heartless to make you feel so horrible even after the harassment from you. And the fact that my humour pretty much comes from you and the obscure jokes of your generation.”

“I did some shitty things to Connor really I would dese-”

“The second one just insinuates that you think that I don’t know what I am feeling which is wrong. I have been a deviant for exactly one year, 7 months and 3 days which has been a long enough time to make me understand my feelings enough to distinguish them. I have also been feeling something more than just platonic feelings towards you for approximately 6 months and have been aware of them for exactly 3 months and three weeks. So I surely know that what I am feeling is real.”

“...”

“...”

“ I-I…”

“You do feel the same way, don’t you?”

“...”

“I will take that as a yes.”

“...”

“Dete- Gavin.”

“Phuck- y-yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“...”

“Or maybe not I suppose, I will head back to the preci-”

“...”

“...”

“... Don’t leave. Please.”

“I won’t.”

“Will you still be here in the morning? That this isn’t just another fucked up dream my brain made to make me feel worse?”

“I will and it isn't.”

“I, uh… thank you.”

“Hm. No problem. I think we should head to bed, you need sleep.”

“And so do you asshole.”

“I suppose.”

“...”

“...”

“And, uh…”

“Yes?”

“I love you, Nines. Just so you know.”

“Love you too, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You read it until the end!!! I¨m surprised lmao.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little trash I made I suppose!  
> I am procrastinating on continuing a Dear Evan Hansen group chat fanfic I¨m currently writing because of my anxiety so the first thing that comes to my mind? DBH group chat fanfic. The first thing that I do? A kinda character study with these two cause I feel for this ship unexpectedly.  
> I will be writing the group chat and I will add my ship actually which I can't wait asdfgh.  
> But in reality, it can wait since school started this Monday and I genuinely want to die already I'm so done.
> 
> (I'm planning on actually writing a full-fledged fanfiction for this ship and other ones I have btw)
> 
> Also, what do you guys think about Gavin? The phuck thing I made it so that he can say fuck normally sometimes, but when he's a lil bit more stressed or talking casually I guess it turns into phuck. And I gave him anxiety? Because I fucking can? But it's because a friend of mine has a friend who uses spite and anger to hide her anxiety and depression so I was like, huh. Why not.  
> If there are inconsistencies in the headcanon forgive me as I am tired as fuck and my English has been exhausted for the day.
> 
> Have a great day/evening!


End file.
